


Family Affairs

by Dreadful Weather Today (TearoomSaloon)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/Dreadful%20Weather%20Today
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let Mother know, don't let Mother know. Mother plays matchmaking games, Mother is the family queen.</p><p>Darling brother, don't let Mother know she's sleeping with her professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> So I *might* be withholding a lot of student/professor stuff I've written and I *might* throw them all together in a little set because they're all in the same sort-of continuum. 
> 
> Basic headcanon Bloom family rundown:  
> Matriarch Geneviève Bloom, French native, very haughty, very manipulative.  
> Frank Bloom, born and raised in rural Michigan, laid back, hard working  
> Charlie, eldest son, businessman, down to earth and terribly overworked  
> Louisa, middle child, stubborn, vain, sharply intelligent

“‘Ave you spoken to Charlie yet?”

Alana rifled through her pants drawer again, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything to pack. “He called quarter of an hour ago to say he was a half hour away.” Her brother was always,  _always_  on time. “Stop panicking, mom, it’s barely a three-hour drive home.”

"I am not panicking, I am trying to plan dinner." Geneviève Bloom made one of her signature pouting noises. "Did you remember to pack warm-weather clothing?"

"Yes, I got it. I made a list. I have to go or I’ll never be ready."

"Fine, fine, Your father will be ‘ere when you get back, and remind your brother to get milk."

She clicked end call and tossed her phone onto her bed. Her room was still full of stuff—she had barely made a dent. Winter break was always a challenge with her mother, from last-minute vacation plans and  _no one_  picking her up on time (she wasn’t allowed a car at school, family rules). Thank god Charlie was going to get her for once, and not her dad (he was always late).

It took a few seconds after the doorbell rang to remember she was the last in the house. Two of her housemates had left in the middle of finals, Alissa had packed out two nights ago, and Peter left at breakfast. The great old house was lonely, and she was glad to be going home.

"So mom had the gall to ask us to—oh for  _god’s sake._ ”

Hannibal pushed past her, sweeping in like a wide-winged raptor. “Expecting someone else?”

Alana whipped around, face livid. “My brother is going to be here in less than fifteen minutes.”

"Is he getting you?"

"No he’s coming to see a Bruins game.  _Yes he’s getting me_.” _  
_

"Funny, I thought you were staying with me first half of break."

"Matriarch Bloom decided we’re going to Monaco on Sunday, so no."

He stepped forward, looming over her with the movements of a hooded cobra. “And when, darling, did you intend to tell me?”

"I told you last night, as I found out."

"Not the best planner, your mother?"

"She has a strategic system of not telling us she wants to go somewhere until all the travel arrangements are made, then guilts us if we mention other plans."

"How very cunning."

Her back was pressed against the foyer wall now, and she was practically straddling one of his legs he was so close. With his hands on either side of her shoulders, she began to feel intoxicatingly trapped.

He paralyzed her with the venom of his mouth, teeth grazing against her neck. “You should be more frightened of disobeying me, for I have worse ways to punish you.”

"She’s going to see that." She braced her hands on his chest, trying uselessly to push him aside.

"No, Alana, this is  _punishment_.” He sucked so hard she squeaked, senses popping red and white.

She ran her fingers across the spot when he moved to the center of the entryway, satisfied with his work. She was not—the whole side of her neck was hot to the touch and somewhat sore. “How the  _fuck_  am I supposed to be concealing this on a  _beach?”_ Great, another hickey to add to the list, along with the still-bright-red patch below her collar bone and the majority of her right breast.  _Asshole_.

"You’re not, that’s why it’s punishment. Are you going to kiss me goodbye or do I have to show myself out?"

"I’m really not in the mood to do anything nice right now."

He tilted his head and that dashing, impossible-to-ignore smile of his began to emerge. Coupled with the puppy-dog eyes, that man was unstoppable. She feared one day he’d charm his way into power and enslave humanity.

With a roll of her eyes, she allowed herself to be tugged close by the waist, his elegant perfume of lavender and bergamot and spiced wood washing over her in a pleasant, homey way. She stayed there a moment, nose buried in the layers over his chest, before he delicately tipped up her chin, smile no longer coquettish but affectionate. “Forgive me my branding, it was childish.”

"You’re not sorry though, are you?"

"Nope." He kissed her forehead, lips lingering against her skin as he spoke. "You’ll come up early, before next term starts, and stay a week or two with me. I’ll come get you myself if I must."

"Just us? No work, no surprise meetings?"

"None of that. Just us," he agreed, bending to kiss her.

"I’m going to miss you," she said into his neck, kissing the pale skin of his throat. "I’ll be on a beach in Europe wanting nothing more than to be cold in your bed back home."

"That bed won’t stay cold long."

Alana slid her hands from his waist, lacing her fingers with his. “I imagine it’ll be quite warm when I get back.” She led him to the door, reaching up to kiss him once more before being stranded without him on Family Island. 

"Have fun in Monaco, love."

"I’ll try not to get too tan."

"But tan lines are such  _fun_ ,” he said with a smug grin. “Think of the possibilities.” _  
_

“ _You_  can do that, and you can let me know when I get back.”

"I’d rather let you find out."

"Oh my  _god_.” She laughed and opened the door. “Out— _shit_.”

Charlie’s face was a cross between embarrassed and riled. “Hello sister dear, pardon, but we’re having a word.”

"Now?"

"Now," he insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the porch. "Stay," he commanded at Hannibal—who’s eyes went wide a moment in newfound antipathy—before closing the door. Charlie wheeled on her, positively choleric. "What, the  _fuck_ , Alana. You’ve turned into Louisa.”

"I— _what?_  What’s she done now?”

"Exactly what you’re doing."

"Which is?"

"He’s one of your professors, isn’t he?"

"Charlie—"

“ _Isn’t he?_ ”

“ _Yes!”_  she hissed, her own temper climbing. “All right? Yes, what gave it away.”

"He’s dressed to the nines and he looks twice your age."

"He does  _not_.”

"Yeah, how old is he?"

She glanced away. “Nine years older.”

"Jesus  _fuck_.” Charlie ran his hands through his sandy-red hair, exasperated. “Four years older than me. We have a rule, remember? Don’t fuck anyone—”

"—Older than you, I know."

"It’s uncomfortable. Not just for me, but for you too if Mother finds out."

Alana snarled. “ _Don’t you fucking dare tell Mother_.”

"I won’t have to, your neck will tip her off."

She groaned, smoothing her hair over the blossoming red mark. “She’s only going to find out the boyfriend part, not age.”

"You’re dating."

"Yes? Wasn’t that implied?"

"Not sleeping with for grades?"

"I’m appalled you even thought that."

"I can’t tell if you or Louisa is acting worse now."

"Um, definitely Lou."

"Um, definitely not." Charlie sighed, overwhelmed. "We can worry about this in the car, we’re just wasting time arguing. Go get your things, I’ll wait here."

"You won’t help me carry my bags. Really Charlie?"

"Go, Alana."

She grumbled and returned inside. Exchanging a confused look with Hannibal, she gave him a final, brief kiss goodbye, and stomped upstairs.

Alana’s brother was still on the porch when he stepped out. He was tall, much taller than his sister, and wore a tired frown. His coat was made of thick black wool, and his eyes were a muted moss. He had to be at least twenty-seven. He extended a hand. “Charles Bloom, apologies for the rude first impression.”

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

Charles’ eyebrows rose past his fringe. “Doctor? Wow, so she  _is_  doing better than Louisa.” He cleared his throat. “The situations in which I meet my sisters’ boyfriends are never the ones desired or intended, but this isn’t the worst.” _  
_

"I’m shocked."

"Our other sister has… _interesting_  tastes. Which brings me to one of the two points I’m going to make. I don’t care what she says, don’t let this get to our mother.”

"Excuse me if this is an inappropriate question, but is she nearly as awful as you were both yelling about?"

"She’s not awful, she’s a match-making chess master. I’ve never seen someone break up couples with more efficiency than my mother."

"Are you trying to preserve our relationship?"

"I’m trying to make sure my little sister doesn’t get hurt. Which is point two."

Hannibal tilted his head, lips slightly pulled back. “You’re accusing me of malicious intentions.”

To his surprise, Alana’s brother laughed. “No, god no. You appear to be a fine gentleman, especially since she’s gone so out of her type for you.”

"You seem much calmer with me."

"Oh, believe me, I’m furious beyond all reason, though not with you. That would be ill-mannered." He watched something behind Hannibal, looking past him. "Treat her well, Dr. Lecter."

The door flew open and Alana stood in the threshold in her red coat that billowed out at the waist, giving her the look of an angry princess. She held a bag out of her brother, dropping it before he could take it.

God, he loved when she was mad.

"Give us a moment, Charlie."

She watched as her brother took half her luggage and retreated to the car. As soon as he disappeared, her expression softened. “Did he insult you, threaten you, or make a bad joke?”

"No."

"Didn’t try to scare you off?"

"He warmed me you have a harsh mother."

"Harsh doesn’t even begin to cut it." She exhaled sharply, chewing her cheek. "Are you still okay with me coming up early?"

"Of course. I’m looking forward to it."

"You might have to break me out of my house unless Charlie decides to have a nice streak. Unlikely, since both sisters are pulling a lot of shit behind his back." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "See you in three weeks, honeybee."

"I’m a wasp, Alana. I sting more than once."

"You can be whatever you want as long as you’re not stinging me."

He smiled. “Call me when you get home?”

"The first minute I’m alone."

Alana watched him duck around to his car as they rolled out, eyes trained on the dove Bentley until they turned a corner and he was lost to the depth of the growing night.

"I like him," Charlie said slowly, eyes on the road. "He seems a bit rough, though."

"He’s a bit abrasive at first, yeah."

"I think Mother would play a few rounds with him before making up her mind. You’d be safe for at least two Christmases."

"And after that?"

"Open water with two sharks swimming in the deep. I think Mother would win."

"Do you want to bet on it?"

"Wait, do you intend to keep him around for at least two more Christmases?"

"Yeah, now do you want to make a bet?"

"Gloating rights and honor of naming your firstborn if I win."

"Middle name. Telling Mother about Jackie and assistance in picking the fucking ring you should have bought eons ago."

"Hint, no flat-out telling."

"You have yourself a bet, Charlie."

"We can shake when I’m not driving. I’m thinking along the lines of Tybalt for a boy—"

"Tybalt? Hell no. Just for that—that, and nothing else—I hope you lose."


End file.
